Doesn't Make Sense
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: "But, like you said, normal's boring, and easy's boring as well. So I guess that's why I like – correction, love – you so much." / Beck and Jade spend one unconventional Valentine's Day together that ends up with them getting thrown out of a Mexican restaurant. Beck/Jade, inevitably.


**Doesn't Make Sense**

.

_It doesn't make sense to anybody else._

_Who cares, you're all I think about_

_I've searched the world and I know now_

_It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind_

_I don't want easy, I want crazy._

.

**Jade West**: Happy Valentine's Day to Beck. Everyone else is irrelevant.

**Mood: **Crispy. That's a mood. Don't question me.

**Beck Oliver**: Same to you, babe. Meet at the RV at 6 for dinner?

**Jade West**: Sure. But it better be good.

**Beck Oliver**: Only the best for you, babe.

**Jade West**: Somehow I doubt that.

.

By the time Jade arrived at Beck's house, her stupid red dress cascading down onto the dirt around the RV, she was pretty irritated. Valentine's Day was meant to be a day for couples to spend time together or whatever, and the majority of the day had already passed with no word from Beck other than their sparse conversation on The Slap. They'd spent less time together than most days! What was the point of Valentine's Day then?

Annoyed, she banged her fist against the door to his RV, growing even more irritated as the minutes passed by. Finally, he made his way to the door, looking frazzled, dirty, and not at _all_ Valentine's Day-worthy. With a sheepish grin, he greeted her. "Hey, babe."

"Don't 'hey, babe' me," she retorted, glaring at her boyfriend. "What's going on here?"

"Um," he mumbled, glancing at the floor. "Why don't you come in and I'll… explain?"

Deciding that protesting would do her no good, she stepped inside and was immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of smoke. She wrinkled her nose. "What happened here?"

She looked over and met eyes with a remorseful Beck. With a sigh, he finally informed her of the debacle. "I was going to make dinner for us, all right? I was going to make all your favorite foods, that weird turtleini or whatever – "

"Tortellini," Jade interrupted with a chuckle at her boyfriend's ineptitude with pasta.

"Yeah, that." Beck sighed, looking sheepish. "And I looked it up online and found the recipe and I was gonna make a nice chocolate cake and everything, okay? But when I got all the ingredients and threw them in a bowl together and tried to follow the instructions I ended up with a big glob of soaking wet noodles and a cake that's so burnt I might as well use it as a brick!" He paused and looked down, a frown on his face. "I wanted tonight to be perfect, but I totally messed up, and now I don't even have reservations for a fancy place or anything. I'm really sorry, Jade, and I understand if –"

"Shut up, Beck," Jade said, cutting him off with a slight smile on her lips.

Beck gave her a look with those dumb puppy dog eyes of his. "What?"

"I'm not mad." She met his gaze. "Honestly. I thought you were just ignoring me all day or, like, blowing me off. The fact that you were actually attempting to make my favorite meal, despite the fact that you can barely boil an egg – well, it's kind of hot."

An embarrassed smile made its way onto Beck's face. "It's too bad, really. I thought we were going to have a normal Valentine's Day for once."

Jade grinned as Beck wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest so that she could breathe in his familiar scent, and told him sharply, "Normal's boring anyway, Oliver."

"Oh, babe, I'm aware." He grinned at her, kissing the top of her head gently. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"Ugh, get off of me," she replied teasingly. "This isn't a time to get all sappy or whatever. I'm still hungry and you still burnt my dinner, so… how about some Mexican?"

"I'm always in the mood for some tacos," Beck told her with a saucy-looking grin. Rolling her eyes, Jade slapped him on the arm before dragging him out the door.

.

"Mariachi night? Really?" Jade asked her boyfriend, who simply raised an eyebrow at her in response.

"Some people find mariachi bands to be romantic, I guess," Beck answered contemplatively as he examined his menu. "That's why they come to Mexican restaurants on Valentine's Day."

"Or because their boyfriend is seriously inept at cooking," Jade retorted with a smirk. "Hey, Beck."

"Hey, Jade," Beck replied, not even looking up from his menu.

"Quiero tu… tu…." She pursed her lips contemplatively, then grinned wickedly. "Quiero tu berenjena."

"Just because I like Mexican food doesn't mean I speak Mexican," Beck replied, shaking his head. "Wait. Mexican isn't a language, is it? Spanish, then. Still don't speak it."

With another roll of her eyes, Jade summoned the waiter over to their table. "Hola… Paco," she said, reading the guy's name off of his nametag, and Beck apologetically smiled at the poor waiter. "Get us some cheese dip, por favor, and not the cold kind either. A little above room temperature. I really don't want to be scalded."

"Si." Paco said with a forced smile. "And anything to drink?"

"Coke, please. For both of us," Beck interrupted before his girlfriend could jump in, which made her shoot a glare his way. Couldn't she be trusted to order her own drink? As Paco took off, he shot a smile her way. "Sorry, babe. I want you to remember tonight."

"Right," Jade replied dryly, but she couldn't help but smile a little, especially as Paco returned with their cheese dip (which was nearly the right temperature). She grabbed a chip and popped it in her mouth. "You know, for an impromptu date, this isn't too bad."

He smiled back at her, probably glad that for once, she wasn't complaining. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, babe. I mean, it's kinda been a crazy year. Not that I regret any of it. I'm just glad you're here with me, though."

"Good recovery," she said teasingly, her foot running up his thigh and making him shiver. "I guess I could've done worse."

The reprimanding look he shot her in return made her smile, and she walked around the table to sit in her boyfriend's incredibly enticing lap. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, hi."

"Hi," she replied, burying her face in his neck. "You're going to have to make this up to me, you know. I mean, yeah, it could've been worse, but it also could've been better."

"Oh, I know," he said, smiling into her hair. "Believe me, I'm constantly striving to make everything I've done wrong up to you. I regret it all so much, honestly. I mean, after last year – we almost weren't together for Valentine's Day, and that would've been killer."

"You made it up to me pretty well, though," Jade said with a smirk as the memories flashed through her brain.

"I can do the same this year," he said, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "I got you something this year, anyway."

"You didn't have to," Jade said with a raise of her eyebrow. "I mean, I wouldn't have been mad if you didn't – well, _maybe _a little, because after that stupid status you put on TheSlap a couple of years ago saying that you would spend money on anyone else, but seriously you didn't have to. Anyway – what is it?"

But Beck didn't have time to answer, because it was at that point that Paco returned with the plates of tacos and Beck grinned as Jade eagerly returned to her seat on the other side of the booth. "You really like tacos, don't you?"

"Shut up," Jade said, crunching into one of the tacos in front of her. "But to answer your question – yes, in fact, I do. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no," Beck replied, smile on his face. "In fact, I like a girl who knows how to handle her tacos."

With a shake of her head, Jade laughed. "Idiot." But then she saw Beck holding the sour cream and she got an idea, and before she knew it Beck had sour cream on his nose and a very offended look on his face. It only lasted for a moment, though, before he smeared sour cream all over her cheek. Then she was over in the booth beside him, painting his hair with white sour cream, and then he pulled her to him and they started making out. An average day for the two of them, in essence.

Inevitably, Paco threw them out, saying that their behavior was not acceptable and that they'd better take their fiesta elsewhere. So they ended up on the curb outside of the restaurant, laughing their heads off, Beck's arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Those were some good tacos… while they lasted," Beck said regretfully. "Too bad I didn't get to finish mine because _somebody_ decided my sour cream would look better on my face."

Jade shrugged in response. "It's not my fault that Paco is such a party pooper."

"It is your fault that you – that I – never mind." At her confused face, he just laughed. "No, seriously. I had a lot of fun. We should get kicked out of Mexican restaurants more often."

"Yeah, well." Jade smirked slightly. "Definitely an unconventional Valentine's Day."

"True," Beck acknowledged, "but, like you said, normal's boring, and easy's boring as well. So I guess that's why I like – correction, _love_ – you so much." He bent down in front of her, sour cream still all over his face, and pulled out a ring – shiny and silver and exactly the sort that every girl hopes for, even Jade West. "I know this evening didn't exactly go the way either of us expected, but I've been planning this all year, practically, and I have to do it while I have the courage. Jade, I know we're still young and you need time, and I'm okay with that, but I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're amazing – you're beautiful and loud and crazy and you are _exactly _what I need, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. Would you do me an enormous favor and marry me?"

For a second, Jade was silent as she processed the sheer insanity (and bliss) of what he'd just said, but then she finally realized what was going on and leapt up to throw her arms around him. "You idiot," she murmured into his neck, "of course I'll marry you."

He kissed her then, and she tasted like sour cream. With a grin, he whispered into her ear, "You know, since we didn't get to finish our tacos from before, we could just go home and make some more, you know?"

And he had barely finished the sentence before Jade leapt up and practically drug him to his car.

.

**A/N: this is actually terrible. Blame Britt and Laura for harassing me to write Valentine's Day Bade about tacos?! I just don't know.**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Just a short little fluffy thing.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't or whatever or if you want me to write more (bc that's my encouragement u feel).**


End file.
